A God's Story
by ExpertCentar
Summary: I made this in my free time. tell me what you think.


This is to the reader, if you become a god would you.

This story is about about a man, his creation,and the war against the Dark and the Corrupt.

Jack was apart of Government Program called the GodSpeed Protocol.

Jack and his team were building a device that harnesses energy no one could fully they did trails to see if it would work, each time it did, worked too time they used it,it nearly overloaded and would blow up,so they called off the of workers on the project became name is Jeff.Jeff became suicidal and wanted his death to have a meaning, so he turned the machine on while standing in the middle of it. Jack was walking past the door and saw a form of instinct he ran to save grabbed jeff,but it was too machine filled Jeff and jack with these energies. The machine blew up and caused a black hole to form sucking the world awoke in was in shock when he saw the earth was screamed in Anger ,then a wormhole opened to another flew through the hole,but he didn't notice that Jack was floating in machine gave the power over the he looked at the empty space where the earth used to a tear fell from his face it glowed it a blinding white teer sphered shaped and kept it stopped and glowed brighter than it dissipated the earth was back and so was all the life it had on realized that the world is destined to be destroyed He covered the earth with some of his light energy and would keep anything says But if they could find a way to break through I would need a response team.I called them Strike Force says The teams was built up of super powered Leader was Carl,the other members were Kara,Michael,Bruce,and Logan.

Bruce was Carl's younger team was also intended to keep 5 years nothing major had strongest of our group was Bruce he had the power to absorb the the powers and energies of the was a strange secretly had feelings for they started dating there was unknown dangers about to bruce went to pick kara up for their 5th date,he saw kara talking to kara and carl kissed. Bruce was in and carl felt a big shock wave go through the earth. Kara and carl watched a crack form in the earth and followed to someone's stopped and looked down the road and saw Bruce.

Bruce was fighting every emotion going through him .but his rage was too than he thought it could possibly eyes turned red and he yelled out in filled himself up with all the energy he could . glowing red with cosmic fought against his team as he took everyone , he paused and looked at his reflection in the the broken what he is some monstrous forces have arrived for battle as they put their differences aside for the the battle was over, bruce empty the cosmic energy out of his despised his team, He told them not to look for him,As he ran from the the war was not yet over.

The government saw the Strike Team as a were sedated,captured and tested were there for a 3 to 4 months,until someone wearing a strange suit and a to the door of the facility he was told to go back,he stood the soldier's point their guns at the he shot electricity out his hands. as he breaks through the electrocutes the doors to make them leaves their rooms and see the asks who are you.a cybernetically altered voice says no one you want to in space Jack is sitting in space while there a wormhole opens and Jeff comes just to look at the space that used to be his home he sees Jack sitting and see's the earth behind him questioning why. He approached Jack and asks how did you bring it back. Jack says the power of that Jack has more power than him, Jeff attacks Jack. Back on earth the Strike Force is returning to their they get there the strange man walks is stopped by kara and says you have powers, you should join us,everyone agrees,but the man says no thanks I don't play well with walkabout 5 feet and is stopped says Can you at least give us a name to call you by?The man says I guess

Red Lightning will have to he decides to follow red lightning, but gets knocked out by the complexes beaten down and broken is put in the back of a van makes it 2 miles away before it got blasted by a blue light.a voice could be heard saying i'm getting tired of you goons, doing this to my they ran in person they are running disintegrates man walks to the partially concus says you know that even with your shape shifting power they can always find man picks up kara and takes her up to his room in the bell next day kara wakes up,to see Red Lightning without his asks who are you Red says my name is Alex Raiden.I got my powers from your old friend Bruce. during your guys fight against the alien beasts,an energy beam from Bruce hit the electric panel next to me and Now I can absorb electric energy and use tries to get up but is too hurt .Alex helps her sit Alex starts stitching Kara up their eyes asks what are you staring at, she leans in close,and Alex kisses her. The passion as they the sun sets,we see Kara waking to Alex gone,she grabs her clothes and Jack is knocked out and Jeff lowers the barrier and runs to his earth to get his return to Kara as she enters their headquarters to see the team asks what is going on ?

Where were you Kara ,asked thinks about the wonderful night she just had .She says Nowhere army has been charged to protect us we got a couple of new recruits.

One is called The Mistress,The other is our former hears the name and is in new recruit is Red walks to him and asks why you here ? I thought you said you don't play well with others. Alex replies with well truth be told, I didn't have reason to join,until that right,Kara they share another is like still blames her for Bruce.

But there emotion fest would have to wait as the dark forces have started entering the planet lands on the planet,while Jack is fighting the forces trying to get on the proclaims that there all his tries to blast Jeff with runs up and Breaks Logan's slowly beats up the whole holds Alex by the throat as he feels that it is the pushes him watches as kara gets choked to runs to her body and holds her says, her fault for loving balls up his fist up and his eyes glow red as every type energy possible comes to absorbs all of with power and a lot of rage Alex Pulverizes he absorbs his dark begging for him to kill punches Jeff in the he uses his powers to revive wakes up uses the power to heal the team,Alex fly's up and commands the Dark beings to go thanks Alex and Alex fly's back they load Jeff up in the van they see Alex and are worried, because if you remember the only person who could do what he just did was asks for the says I told you most of the Truth but there some I left got these powers are because the government found were trying to capture him. They had developed a weapon that uses cosmic ray absorbers to stop him, but I was accidentally pushed in the way and the beam merged us together.I was stuck in his body and I hated it. But Bruce saw there could only be one of us in the body so he deleted himself from the mindscape.I used his powers to get my face back and used the power to change my voice back to my and Carl are in shock when they hear grabs onto Alex's him you killed my a ghostly image pops up behind 's Bruce Bruce says i'm not truly dead.i'm in the energy that fills the universe.I will always be runs to him. slaps him for lying and then kisses team goes living in the bell tower miss's Kara when she isn't night Alex jumps from roof to roof,until he gets to her he hoped she couldn't sleep knocks on her window,Kara glad that Alex is asks what are you doing here?Alex replies I just bought a new house it is pretty says good for good for us Alex do you mean? Kara asks.I don't want to ever leave you by yourself ever again will you marry me Kara? Alex full of tears says yes,but you better not lie to me they kiss next day Kara and Alex call the team all ask what's the emergency?Kara says well it is the biggest emergency Me and Alex are getting 's jaws basically touch the team congratulates them in a month the wedding was on and Carl was the best man. The mistress is the best madam.,Alex says:When the pastor talks about that junk about how love works,but the books is wrong this love is greatest this world had ever got to the wedding gift some were a couple was great the two best was one from had flat green crystalized had a note saying I wish I could be there with you,but I can't but I have left you with a gift this crystalite has the power to grant two perfect asks what should wish for?Alex says I can't think of anything.

The best Gift was from Kara she handed me a box saying this could be the best or the worst.I opened the box and find clothes but super tiny at first I didn't understand but when she rubbed her tummy I understood.

I going to be a dad.

The End


End file.
